A standard joint photographic experts group's (PEG) compression technique such as JPEG-LS technique provides lossless or near-lossless video and image compression for still images. The standard JPEG-LS compression techniques provide lossless compression performance, which may be substantially better compared to that of other lossless compression techniques such as JPEG-LS 2000, H.264/AVC, and CALIC. The standard JPEG-LS compression technique provides a high-quality video and image compression with low implementation complexities, and substantially good compression performance. However, the present JPEG-LS compression techniques are generally not capable of building scalable video streams and to organize multi-threaded transmission. With the advancement in the video and image processing and communication technologies, such scalable techniques may be desirable in a JPEG-LS compression technique.